Breakable
by The Adversary
Summary: Cody's got a confession. Duncan/Cody of sorts. Extreme angst warning.


**A/N: **To my lovely Duncan/Noah readers, I'm so sorry I haven't posted any in so long. I've got a bunch of drabbles that I've been writing in the forum The Writers Lounge and I've just been too lazy to post them! But not tonight! I love you guys so much!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TDI, amright?

**Warnings: **Extreme angst to the n'th degree.

-

_Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts?_

_Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts_

_So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess,_

_And to stop the muscle that makes us confess.._

-

Cody groaned, pulling the thick quilt over his head.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! The words ran through his head as if a record on repeat. His stomach rolled as he pulled his legs tight to his chest, ignoring the calls and knocks on his door.

His sisters would stop bugging him the moment something mildly more interesting came around. Cody's theory was confirmed as their mother called them for dinner; the sound of their feet against the floor as they rushed away brought him a sigh of relief.

He didn't bother moving, the will to eat had left him much earlier. He snuggled against his pillows, burying his face into the feather-soft down of his favorite, the events replaying in his mind.

-

_"Duncan.." His lips were chapped, his tongue peeked out to moisten them - though he knew it'd only make it worse - "Psst," he poked the older boy's shoulder from the desk next to him, was greeted as the mohawked boy lifted his head, clearly irritated._

_"What?" He hissed back, both shooting to attention as their teacher rapped sharply on the chalkboard, looking back at one another as they realized she was just clearly that into her lecture._

_"Ah, un...when class is over, can I..talk to you for a sec?" He knew his face was beet-red but he braved it anyway, school was almost over, graduation was near - if he lost initiative now Cody knew he might never have another chance._

_"Sure, whatever."_

_Class ended without another word spoken between them, Cody waited nervously in the hall, clutching tight to the straps of his shoulder bag, shuffling his feet nervously. Leather boots peeked into the corner, just right of his sneakers. He looked up._

_Duncan was leaning against the lockers. "What'd you wanna ask me kid?" He looked dangerous. Forbidden. Dangerous...and the very sight of him set Cody's heart a-flutter._

_"Ah..I..well-" He closed his eyes tight, plunging forward. "-I just wanted to...I've had the biggest crush on you since--I don't know, since forever. I-I know you can't, you know, love me now, but, can you accept my feelings for you?" He looked up, pleading._

_The older boy stood silently for a moment, arms crossed over his chest._

_"'Accept your feelings'? What is this, an anime or some shit like that?" Duncan spat on the floor - much to the janitorial staff's annoyance Cody was sure - looking disgustedly at him. "I don't even know you, kid. Much less feel anything for you."_

_Cody flinched with each word, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He forced himself not to cry. Not yet._

_"Anything else, kid?"_

_Cody bit his lip._

_"N-no," He managed after a minute, mumbling softly._

_"Then I'm outta here."_

_Cody allowed silent tears to stream down his face as footsteps receded, heavy soled shoes walking down the hall._

-

Cody let out a muffled sob, turning his mouth against the pillow to stifle the sound. Hot tears leaked out to soak his lashes, trail a path down his cheeks. He wished he hadn't said a word. Had kept his love, the tiny seed nestled deep in his heart, hidden far away from the world, dormant forever.

The seed had burst instead, filling him with a miasma of pain, a depression that would devour him whole.

His skin was clammy hot to the touch, but he was so cold inside. Cody let himself cry, nestled safely in the darkness of his room where phantom voices mocked him.

_Little boy, so stupid, you think he could love you? What a pathetic little boy. Weak weak weakweakweak-_

Heartbreak was such a bitter pill to swallow.

-

_And we are so fragile,_

_And our cracking bones make noise,_

_And we are just,_

_Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys_

_­_

-

Fin

Review's are loved!


End file.
